Chibi
by YokoT
Summary: AU. Traduction de la première fic d'Icka M.Chif. Ran est rentrée du parc d'attraction sans Shinichi. On sonne à la porte: c'est l'inspecteur Megure...


**Chibi**

Auteur : Icka M. Chif

Traductrice : YokoT

Disclaimer : La fic ne m'appartient pas et les personnages qu'elle met en scène non plus.

Merci à mes béta-lecteurs préférés Dag et Shinattori.

Je vous présente la première fic d'Icka.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, brisant le calme du foyer des Mouri. "J'y vais!" Chanta Ran, en mettant autour de son cou la serviette, qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour se sécher les cheveux. Son père grogna, mais ne leva pas les yeux de son journal.

Derrière la porte se tenait l'Inspecteur Megure visiblement mal à l'aise. Ran pâlit, sachant d'instinct que quelque chose était arrivé à Shinichi. "En quoi puis-je vous aider?" Balbutia-t-elle.

"Pourrais-tu nous aider à identifier cette personne, s'il te plaît?" L'inspecteur Megure s'écarta, révélant la présence d'un petit garçon d'environ 7-8 ans. Il nageait presque dans ses vêtements trop larges; un bandage blanc lui entourait la tête et d'en dessous ses yeux bleus foncés la toisaient.

"Tu n'es pas Ran-chan." Protesta l'enfant.

Ran sentit le sang quitter son visage. "Shinichi-kun?"

&&&&&&&&

"Je suis désolé Mouri-san, mais j'ignorais que faire d'autre." Soupira l'inspecteur Megure tandis que le petit garçon assis à côté de lui examinait la pièce du regard. "Il clame être Kudo Shinichi et avoir 8 ans et demi. Nous n'arrivons pas à trouver Kudo ni de preuve pour le contredire."

"Et les empreintes digitales?" Suggéra Mouri.

L'inspecteur Megure hocha la tête; " Elles correspondent parfaitement à celles de Kudo."

"Ses vêtements sont identiques à ceux que portait Shinichi quand il a filé dans le parc." Dit doucement Ran. "Il suivait ces hommes en noir, ceux qui se trouvaient aux montagnes russes. Il a dit ... il a dit qu'il me rejoindrait plus tard ..."

Le petit garçon la regarda d'un air entêté. Il ne croyais toujours pas qu'elle soit 'sa Ran'.

"Et ses parents?" Lança Mouri. "Que disent-ils?"

"Nous n'avons pas encore pu les contacter." L'inspecteur Megure eu l'air gêné. "Ils sont quelque part aux Etats-Unis. Le professeur Agasa essaie de les joindre en ce moment même, mais vous les connaissez. Ils sont certainement en train de fuir les éditeurs de Yusaku."

Mouri acquiesça. "Sûrement."

Shinichi bâilla en dépit de ses efforts pour le dissimuler et Ran le remarqua. "J'ai une idée."Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de l'enfant qui l'observait avec méfiance. Elle lui sourit."Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas un peu ici? Au moins pour cette nuit?"

Il continua à la regarder suspicieusement, comme si il s'interrogeait sur ses intentions.

Ran sourit d'un air désarmant en jouant sa carte va-tout. "Et demain matin, je te ferai du pain perdu."

Le visage de Shinichi s'illumina d'un grand sourire, montrant de l'entrain pour la première fois depuis son arrivée."J'adore le pain perdu."

"Moi aussi! Allez, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir, et nous allons voir si nous avons d'autres goûts en commun!"Elle tendit la main pour qu'il la prenne. Il tendit la sienne, mais s'interrompit en reprenant son air soupçonneux.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" S'inquiéta Ran.

"Et ensuite? Qu'est-ce qui se passera si vous ne trouvez pas mes parents ou Ran?"Demanda-t-il.

Elle consulta les deux hommes du regard. Son père acquiesça."Eh bien, tu pourras toujours rester avec nous. Ce ne serait pas mal, non? Papa est détective, et tu aimes les mystères, n'est-ce pas?"

Shinichi réfléchit, puis approuva, pensif.

"Et je suis aussi une assez bonne cuisinière. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mon père et moi, nous vivons seuls." Elle tendit la main pour écarter gentiment les mèches de son visage. "Je pourrais peut-être être ta grande soeur jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve tes parents? Tu ne crois pas?"

Il fronça les sourcils, comme à son habitude quand il réfléchissait profondément. "Non ... Ce serait bien... Je crois."Dit-il enfin avec hésitation. "Mais il faudra que tu sois prudente, j'attire souvent les ennuis."

Ran émit un petit rire. "Pas de problème, j'ai l'habitude."Elle tendit la main et cette fois, il n'eut aucune hésitation pour s'en saisir.

Derrière eux, l'inspecteur Megure et Mouri laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Shinichi les ignora et se laissa glisser du canapé pour la suivre vers les chambres à coucher..

"Comment t'appelles-tu?" Osa finalement demander Shinichi.

"Ran."Dit-elle."Mais tu peux m'appeler 'Neechan', d'accord?"

Il se répéta le nom silencieusement à plusieurs reprises avant de hocher la tête. "D'accord, Neechan."

Ran sourit."Alors, qu'as-tu fait cet après-midi?" L'interrogea-t-elle en ouvrant la chambre d'ami. Il fallait changer les draps du lit, mais ce n'était pas difficile. Il fallait aussi lui trouver un pyjama.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire." Déclara gravement Shinichi pendant qu'elle ouvrait le placard pour prendre les draps.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que c'est un secret. J'ai promis de ne rien dire."

Elle sourit en se rappelant quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux à l'âge de 8 ans et qu'ils avaient juré de ne pas dévoiler. "Je parie... que tu as fouillé dans le tiroir du bureau de ton père." Elle le taquina tout en étendant les draps sur le lit et en les bordant. "Et que tu as remplacé sa réplique d'un cœur humain par une souris mécanique; pour qu'il s'imagine en ouvrant le tiroir, que le cœur s'est mis à battre."

Elle ne reçu pas de réponse.

"Shinichi-kun?"Ran le chercha des yeux. Il était distrait par quelque chose qu'il avait extrait du placard.

C'était un calendrier.

"Shinichi-kun?" Hasarda de nouveau Ran. Il ne répondait pas et restait immobile, fixant le petit objet de papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, offrant silencieusement son soutien.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité." Murmura-t-il, tout en soulignant l'année du bout du doigt. "Tu-tu es vraiment Ran-chan, n'est-ce pas? Mais adulte."

Elle approuva tristement de la tête. "Um-hmm."

"Et moi?" Il la regarda, donnant l'impression que le monde s'effondrait devant ses yeux. "Je... tu... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me souvenir de ce qui est arrivé?

Ran l'attrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras. "Tout va bien, tout va bien Shinichi-kun..."Elle l'apaisait tandis qu'il cachait son visage contre son épaule, ses mains cramponnées au tee-shirt de celle-ci comme à une bouée de sauvetage."Nous allons trouver, nous allons comprendre ce qui s'est passé."

Il ne dit rien mais sa respiration tremblante lui indiquait qu'il essayait de ne pas pleurer. 10 ans... C'était comme si il avait soudain fait un saut de 10 ans dans le futur sans savoir comment ou pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il connaissait à 8 ans avait changé, était altéré pour toujours. Et elle ne savait que faire pour y remédier.

"Toi et moi, nous avons toujours formé une très bonne équipe, non?" lui murmura-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. " C'est toujours pareil, ça n'a pas changé. Nous allons trouver ces hommes en noir et ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Et nous le ferons ensemble. D'accord?"

Il renifla et acquiesça, le visage toujours contre son épaule. "Ensemble." Souffla-t-il la serrant toujours.

Elle approuva aussi et le serra un peu plus. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette histoire non plus. Elle savait que son père, l'inspecteur Megure, la brigade de police et même le professeur Agasa faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'aider. Les parents de Shinichi aussi, quand ils reviendraient. Ils vaincraient et ramèneraient le Shinichi plus âgé qu'elle connaissait et aimait.

Ils feraient cela ensemble.

Et ça, pensait Ran, c'est beaucoup mieux que de tenter de le faire seul.


End file.
